Akuma
|formas = Shin Akuma, Cyber Akuma, Shin Akuma (CvS2), Oni. |alineamiento = Caótico neutral/caótico malvado |1er juego = Super Street Fighter II Turbo |apariciones = |act voz-esp = Francisco Alborch'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=10821 (España) (Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) '''Eduard Itchard'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=11769 (España) (Street Fighter Alpha: Generations) 'Enric Puig'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=44690 (España) (Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Gouki joven) '''Rafael Ordóñez Arrieta (España) (Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Akuma adulto) |act voz-jap = |act voz-eeuu = Dale Wilson (Street Fighter - La Serie Animada EP 13) David Kaye (Street Fighter - La Serie Animada EP 17) Keith Burgess (SFA: The Animation, SFA: Generations) Dave Mallow (SFIV, SSFIV, MvC3, SF×TK, USFIV) Richard Epcar (Street Fighter V) |act cap mov = Ernie Reyes Sr. (Street Fighter: The Movie) |act reales = Ernie Reyes Sr. (Street Fighter: The Movie) Joey Ansah (SF: Legacy, SF: Assassin's Fist) Gaku Space (Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - joven) }} |Akuma, Saga Street Fighter IV}} |Akuma, Street Fighter V}} , llamado originalmente en Japón, es un personaje y antagonista principal de la saga Street Fighter. Originalmente apareció como un personaje y jefe secreto en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Es el hermano menor de Gouken y por lo tanto también seria el tío adoptivo de Ryu. La voz de Akuma es interpretada por el seiyū Tomomichi Nishimura en todos los videojuegos bidimensionales de Capcom; en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Asura's Wrath y Street Fighter × Tekken, su voz es interpretada por el seiyū Taketora. Apariencia Akuma por lo general lleva un keikogi de color oscuro; a menudo es negro o gris, pero varía en función de la saga o ilustraciones en cuestión. Tiene el cabello rojo, dientes afilados, puntiagudos, y a menudo esta descalzo, aunque algunos videojuegos lo muestran con sandalias marrones. Con frecuencia se le ve con un cinturón negro sobre su keikogi alrededor de la cintura. Tiene piel bronceada y ojos de color carmesí. Incluso en la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, fue visto con cejas cuando él era joven. Además lleva alrededor de su cuello las cuentas de rosario budista de su maestro fallecido Goutetsu, con un visible kanji negro de en la cuenta central en algunos de los videojuegos. Este kanji a menudo es mostrado en las apariciones de Akuma, con mayor frecuencia al final de su movimiento "Raging Demon" (Shun Goku Satsu), donde aparece ardiendo en la parte posterior superior del keikogi de Akuma. Se adquiere una forma ligeramente diferente entre el videojuego Street Fighter IV original y el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV; el trazo superior del kanji es más estrecho en el videojuego secuela en comparación en el original, y pudo haber tomado esta forma debido a segundo traje alternativo de Akuma usa exactamente la misma forma nueva en la parte posterior. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III, el cinturón es sustituido por una soga alrededor de su cintura, y el color de su cabello es atenuado ligeramente, dando a entender que Akuma, aunque en principio parece inhumano, sigue envejeciendo físicamente. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, sus guantes de combate también son reemplazados con sogas envueltas alrededor de sus puños. Concepto La creación de Akuma (e indirectamente, también de Gouken) se inspiró en una broma de April Fools publicada por la revista de videojuegos Electronic Gaming Monthly. Dicho engaño implicaba un supuesto "truco secreto" para la versión original del videojuego Street Fighter II que permitiría a los jugadores luchar contra el supuesto maestro de Ryu y Ken, Sheng Long (basado en la frase de victoria mal traducida de Ryu). La acción de aparición de Akuma se asemeja a la de un Niō, un par de guardianes que simbólicamente protegen contra las influencias negativas los templos budistas y otros establecimientos. La beligerancia de Akuma es un directo, y probablemente deliberado, contraste hacia el propósito de un Niō. Ambas frases de victoria de Yun e Ibuki contra él en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact hacen referencia hacia los Niō; Ibuki se acuerda de los leones Shishi de similar temática, mientras que Yun bromea intentando recordar si había visto a Akuma en un templo antes del combate. Su diseño también pueden tomar prestados elementos de otro ser de origen budista, Asura; los Asura son seres semidioses conocidos por su indulgencia en la violencia, y están condenados a vivir en un mundo de conflictos sin fin. En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Akuma y Shin Akuma hacen numerosas referencias hacia Asura en sus diálogos de introducción de batalla. Las prendas compuestas con sogas que empieza a vestir a partir de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III en adelante, posiblemente sean una referencia a las deidades japonesas que usaban cinturones de cuerda para mantener sus poderes bajo control. De esta forma también puede ser un guiño hacia el hecho de que se limita a sí mismo en combate, para permitirle a sus adversarios una oportunidad llegar a desplegar todo su potencial durante sus luchas. Cambio de nombre Capcom USA afirmó inicialmente que Akuma era un personaje poseído por un demonio, un detalle que no se ha reutilizado desde su primera aparición; el cambio de nombre del personaje de Gouki a Akuma para las localizaciones occidentales refleja el intento de Capcom USA para acentuar la naturaleza demoníaca, ya que la palabra significa "demonio" en japonés. Sin embargo, la aparición del personaje Oni se podría considerar una revisión nueva de esto, ya que finalmente pierde el control de la "fuerza demoníaca" que es el Satsui no Hado en esta forma. Personalidad Akuma es un guerrero frío y extremadamente poderoso cuya única razón de ser es perfeccionar sus habilidades de lucha combatiendo y destruyendo adversarios fuertes. Rara vez demuestra algún signo de emociones, aparte de ocasionales estallidos de ira, y rara vez sonríe. Toma su entrenamiento muy en serio y ofertas brutalmente con aquellos que se atreven a interrumpirlo, como se observar en su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. De vez en cuando, le gusta ponerse a prueba contra adversarios dignos (ej: Gen, Oro). Akuma se refiere a sí mismo como un "morador del inframundo" y "mal encarnado", y es visto como tal por muchos. Esto puede ser el resultado del Satsui no Hado ("Oleada de Intención Asesina") ocasionando estragos en su mente. En paralelo con la filosofía de sus artes marciales, Akuma parece creer en un principio de autoestima. Especialmente desprecia la hibris (que podría ser un exceso de percepción de la autoestima, ej: Dudley), comportamiento absurdo (ej: Dan Hibiki, Dee Jay), y aquellos que luchan dependiendo de otros medios que sus propios puños (ej: Rolento y C. Viper) o que ansían poder (ej: M. Bison), ambos de los cuales indicarían una falta del mismo, como indican algunas de sus frases de victoria en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV. También es un tanto nihilista por principio, debido a que su búsqueda de adversarios dignos a menudo incluyen a alguien capaz de matarlo, como se demuestra en su secuencia final para el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2. Detesta a su hermano Gouken por renunciar al lado oscuro de sus artes, que es, de acuerdo con Akuma, la manera en que se pretendía estaban diseñadas para ser utilizadas. También culpa a Gouken por sellar la oscuridad dentro de Ryu, evitando así que Ryu alcanzara lo que él consideraba su verdadero potencial. Esto obliga a Akuma a renunciar a su duelo planeado contra Ryu, ya que cree que sólo un camarada practicante de Satsui no Hado pueda tener alguna esperanza de un día poder derrotarlo. Código moral La mayoría parte del tiempo, Akuma incorpora el Código del guerrero. Lucha para mejorar sus habilidades y derrotar a adversarios poderosos - aunque en raras ocasiones, lo hace para medir las habilidades de otros. A pesar de que mató a su maestro y cree que hizo lo mismo con su hermano (Gouken), Akuma lo hizo así en combate, y por lo tanto se puede decir que no ha transgredido sus principios. En combate, Akuma casi nunca recurre a su verdadera fuerza, especialmente si esta comprobando las capacidades de otro luchador; sólo combate a los guerreros que considere dignos, o los que él cree que tienen el potencial de convertirse en tales. Durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Akuma luchó contra Ryu sólo para aumentar el conocimiento sobre las capacidades de Ryu, mientras que en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, se enfrentó a Oro con el fin de probar su propia fuerza. Aunque Akuma generalmente prefiere un combate equitativo (ya que se retiró de su duelo contra Gen, una vez que descubrió que Gen estaba fatalmente enfermo), no es raro en él suministrar un ataque sorpresa letal a un adversario desprevenido (como lo hizo con M. Bison, Gill y un rival de Adon sin nombre revelado). Si bien la naturaleza perversa del Satsui no Hado puede haber corrompido las maneras de Akuma, cabe señalar que Akuma considera a M. Bison un tipo de maldad mucho más aborrecible. Biografía Trasfondo Akuma y Gouken su hermano eran estudiantes de Goutetsu. Goutetsu les enseñó un arte marcial de amenaza de vida sin nombre, que incorporaba elementos de karate, judo, y kempo. También les enseñó el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" (lit. Asesinato Infernal Inmediato), una técnica letal que, aunque increíblemente poderosa, pone al usuario en un peligro considerable. A medida que progresaban los hermanos bajo la tutela Goutetsu, surgió una discrepancia sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su estilo de lucha y el camino para llegar a dominarlo. Gouken, incapaz de aceptar la naturaleza violenta y el Satsui no Hado de su estilo de lucha, dejó a Goutetsu para comenzar su propio dōjō, a lo cual Goutetsu no se opuso. Akuma continuó con las enseñanzas de Goutetsu, y se comprometió a utilizar su estilo de lucha como era destinado. Con el fin de aprender el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu", Akuma abrazó el principio de Satsui no Hado, y se vio obligado a renunciar a cualquier compasión que mantuviera hacia otros seres humanos. Además, Akuma se percató de que de sus límites como artista marcial podrían ampliarse, y abandonó la orientación Goutetsu sobre la iluminación para entrenar en solitario con el fin de obtener más fuerza. Sin embargo, debido a que abrazó el Satsui no Hado en toda su extensión, desarrolló un deseo de luchar hasta la muerte, a diferencia de Goutetsu, que había sido capaz de utilizar el Satsui no Hado sin ceder a su costado más siniestro. Después de volver desde su isla Gokuentou, Akuma regresó ante Goutetsu, y luchó contra él en un combate a muerte para demostrar que lo había superado. Akuma mató a su maestro en combate con "Shun Goku Satsu", que murió feliz de ver que su alumno lo superaba, y Akuma, creyendo que él era el verdadero maestro del arte, tomó las cuentas de oración budista de su maestro muerto y las colocó sobre su cuello. Gouken vino a visitar a su antiguo maestro para ver cómo estaba, sólo para encontrar su cuerpo sin vida y su hermano, ahora ya no semejando ser humano. Gouken, sorprendido al ver que su hermano menor tomó la vida de su maestro, reprendió a Akuma, que no dijo nada y se alejo hacia el bosque. Muchos años más tarde, Akuma luchó contra Gouken, mientras que el entonces joven dúo de Ryu y Ken observaron. Akuma dijo a Gouken que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él sin ceder ante el intento asesino; Gouken replicó que el arte era mucho más que muerte y destrucción, acusando Akuma de deshonrar el nombre de su maestro. Akuma le dijo a su hermano que Goutetsu no entendía realmente el arte, y que él era un tonto por no usar el Satsui sin Hado en toda su extensión. La lucha continuó, y Gouken ganó. Akuma le dijo a su hermano que lo matara, pero Gouken no tenía intención de asesinar a su propia familia, lo que provocó que Akuma le llamara débil por haber salvado la vida de un adversario fuerte y declarar que iba a regresar. Un par de años más tarde, Akuma regresó al dōjō de Gouken y lo enfrentó en batalla, utilizando el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" sobre él. Akuma creía que estaba muerto, sin saber que de alguna manera Gouken había pasado por el ataque al vaciar su alma, y sólo estaba en coma. Ken vio el destello del ataque mientras corría hacia el dōjō, pero llegó sólo para encontrar a Gouken en el suelo. Sabiendo que estaba detrás de esto, Ken confrontó a Akuma en el bosque cercano y luchó contra él, sólo para ser derrotado. Después de derrotar a Ken, Akuma desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Akuma sólo aparece como un personaje secreto que sólo pueden ser seleccionado a través del recuadro de "luchador aleatorio" en la pantalla de selección de personaje.YouTube: Street Fighter Alpha Akuma All Perfect Comparte el mismo conjunto de movimientos con Ryu y Ken. Una ilustración muestra que, en algún momento, ayuda a un niño que se perdió en su cueva. En su secuencia final retro-conectada, derrota a M. Bison afirmando su búsqueda estaba completa, a pesar de que se siente vacío. Gouken se ve en el fondo durante su secuencia final, como una de las personas que se opusieron a él. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Akuma comienza a recorrer el mundo en busca de luchadores dignos de desafiar. Recluyéndose a sí mismo en las sombras, observa pequeños torneos menores y luchas callejeras, buscando desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera ser capaz de igualar su fuerza. Él es finalmente desafiado por un hombre llamado Gen. Gen libra una feroz batalla, incluso sobrevivir al movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" vaciando su alma A tiempo. Mientras Akuma comienza a preguntarse si finalmente este hombre podría ser el digno adversario que tanto estaba buscando, él comienza a presentir que no todo es lo que parece a primera vista. Cuando la boca de Gen comienza a sangrar, se confirmaron las sospechas de Akuma: su adversario estaba enfermo, y la lucha no era justa. Después de ser derribado en el suelo, Gen le dice a Akuma que le remate. Sin querer continuar la lucha por más tiempo, Akuma se marcha, enfureciendo a Gen.YouTube: Street Fighter Alpha 2 - Akuma Ending Después de la pelea, Akuma se torna obsesionado con Ryu, con la esperanza de despertar el Satsui no Hado dentro de su presa. Ryu finalmente encuentra la isla de Akuma (conocida como Isla Onigami o Gokuentou) y lo desafía. La intensa batalla terminó con Ryu ganando terreno; en verdad, Akuma fue sólo lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Akuma recupera la compostura y le dice a Ryu que lo encuentre de nuevo cuando se haya abrazado el Satsui no Hado, antes de golpear el suelo con un golpe tremendamente potente y desapareciendo. La isla se desmorona alrededor de Ryu, que se queda finalmente flotando en el océano contemplando las palabras de Akuma.YouTube: Ryu's Ending Movie ~ Street Fighter Alpha 2 Abandonando su morada ahora destruida, Akuma piensa en todos los luchadores que ha enfrentado, y se pregunta con excitación si algún día llegara a pelear contra alguien suficientemente lo fuerte como para matarlo en batalla. Este pensamiento lo impulsa sucesivamente; encontrando una caverna desierta (también conocido como Cueva Kiga), comienza a entrenar de nuevo y aguarda el día en que luchara contra Ryu otra vez. En algún momento, derrota y mata a un luchador de muay thai que estaba a punto de desafiar al campeón, Adon. Adon interpreta esto como un desafío asi su persona y comienza a buscar a Akuma, para luchar contra él y demostrar que él es más fuerte.YouTube - Street Fighter Alpha 2 - Adon Ending Durante su secuencia final, llega a la conclusión de que adversarios dignos le han desafiado durante su viaje. Decide que él podría permanecer en la Tierra para perfeccionar su poder letal, sabiendo que hay rivales que Akuma puede considerar dignos. Mientras pensaba en los adversarios que desafió, se muestran visiones de Gen, M. Bison y Ryu sobre la luna distante. Luego comenta que él será el próximo en morir.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsUJrGzla0o Street Fighter Alpha 3 A la espera de que Ryu abrazara el Satsui no Hado, Akuma recorre el mundo en busca de alguna oposición digna. Él se enfrenta a Adon, que desea establecer su estilo de lucha como siendo superior. Akuma gana fácilmente, pero en lugar de matar a Adon, sólo decide marcharse, al parecer considerando su enemigo derrotado como indigno. Algún tiempo después, Akuma es interceptado por Guy, que se niega a permitir que se vea con M. Bison; Akuma hace caso omiso de las súplicas de Guy y entra en combate contra él, derrotándolo. A continuación, se enfrenta a M. Bison, quien le dice a Akuma que no sera capaz de derrotarlo mientras exista el dispositivo Psycho Drive. Akuma le reclama al dictador por que no depende únicamente de sus propios puños, y entonces se enfrentan. Como Akuma sale victorioso, extermina por completo a M. Bison con el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu", causando que sufra terriblemente mientras la técnica lo destrozaba. En su secuencia final, Akuma es entonces desafiado por Gen una vez más y libran una segunda batalla, cuyos resultados son desconocidos. Sin el conocimiento de Akuma, Ryu rechazó al Satsui no Hado durante su propia batalla contra el líder de Shadaloo, M. Bison, declarando que un verdadero guerrero no se basa en el intento asesino. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Akuma no entró oficialmente el segundo torneo World Warrior, pero vigiló los eventos que tuvieron lugar durante el mismo con la esperanza de encontrar un desafío adecuado. Antes de la final, emboscó el anfitrión M. Bison, e lo despachó fácilmente con el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu". M. Bison es obliterado en un instante. Akuma continuación, entra en combate con el segundo finalista, pero la identidad de este guerrero, así como el resultado de la pelea, sigue siendo desconocido. En ambas la versión original del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo y su nueva versión HD, Akuma tiene dos secuencias finales diferentes, dependiendo de quién sea su rival en la final. Si se trata de M. Bison, Akuma mencionara reflexionando sobre el hecho de que no dominaba Psycho Power y dejó que lo controlara. Si se trata de Shin Akuma, reflexionara sobre su victoria contra su propia oscuridad, y considera la muerte debajo de él. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival combina ambas secuencias finales en una sola. Saga Street Fighter IV Durante los eventos del torneo de Seth, él continúa con su entrenamiento, y detecta Satsui no Hado re-emergente dentro de Ryu. Inmediatamente, se pone en marcha para encontrar a Ryu y ayudar a darse cuenta de este poder para que pueda tratar de matarlo en batalla. Al igual que los otros torneos, Akuma no se inscribe oficialmente, pero permanece observando desde las sombras. Se encuentra con Ryu en Volcanic Rim, donde expresa su decepción con el hecho de que no ha trascendido su humanidad, a la que Ryu replica que Akuma no ha trascendido su humanidad, sino que solo la ha desechado. Ante esa respuesta, Akuma inicia el duelo. Más tarde, se encuentra con un Ryu inconsciente bajo el cuidado de su hermano Gouken. Akuma se dio cuenta de que su hermano había perfeccionado su Mu no Ken. Los dos hermanos se enfrentaron, con Ryu siendo el premio. Ambos sobrevivieron a su lucha, y Ryu fue salvado por Gouken. Akuma continuó su entrenamiento y su búsqueda de un digno adversario para que se iguale a él mismo, arrasando con un bosque entero con su poder. En la secuencia final de Elena para el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, se muestra a ella se hizo amiga de él en una de sus escenas retrospectivas. Street Fighter V Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact Al igual que con el segundo torneo World Warrior, Akuma no ingresó en éste tercer torneo World Warrior, pero una vez más acechaba en las sombras. Fue desafiado por Sean quien lo confundió con Ryu, sólo para que Akuma le ganara fácilmente. Pudo aplicar con éxito un movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" sobre el patrocinador del torneo Gill, aunque se fue de inmediato sin percatarse de que Gill se había resucitado a sí mismo. A continuación, se enfrenta a Ryu, exigiéndole que le muestre todo su poder, pero Ryu responde que la intención asesina no es el camino del guerrero. En este videojuego, aparece como un personaje jefe secreto. Utilizando el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" contra quien sea que el adversario se enfrente, éste combate contra el jugador después. Si Akuma es derribado, el escenario se oscurece, la tierra se sacudirá y se levantara de nuevo para dar rienda suelta a su verdadero poder durante un segundo duelo. Durante este lapso de tiempo, Akuma había entrenado sin descanso, aprovechando su poder y aprendiendo varias técnicas nuevas; algunas estaban destinadas a crear ondas de marea, otras fueron descritas como lo suficientemente fuertes como para dividir Uluru (Ayers Rock) a la mitad, y una que podría matar a un adversario con un solo golpe. Una de estas técnicas autodidacta se llama "Kongou Kokuretsuzan", en la que Akuma canaliza todo su poder en una mano y la estrella contra el suelo, creando a su alrededor un vórtice de energía ascendente. Se supone que es esta técnica la que se utilizó para destruir su campo de entrenamiento original, el Isla Onigami Gokuentou Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Akuma continuó desarrollando su ya increíble capacidad de lucha, e incluso luchó con Oro en una batalla simple inconclusa, con cada uno sintiendo el Qì masivo del otro y poniendo a prueba sus propios poderes. Aunque mutuamente impresionados por el poder uno del otro, ambos hombres expresaron cierto desprecio por el otro a nivel personal. También se revela que Akuma ha demostrado ahora la capacidad de permanecer bajo el agua bajo una presión masiva durante largos períodos de tiempo, e incluso ha conseguido hacer que su técnica "Tenshou Kaireki Jin" sea lo suficientemente potente como para destruir las enormes ruinas hundidas de un barco de línea moderna. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix En su prólogo, se muestra Akuma deja su isla, Gokuentou, porque está invadido de turistas, y el lugar se está convirtiendo en un exclusivo complejo de ocio. Viajando en bote con sus pertenencias, busca un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. En su secuencia final, derrotó a Hsien-ko después de que ella le prometiera que llevaría al lugar perfecto para entrenar si le ganaba. Ella mantiene su promesa, guiándolo a lo profundo de un bosque a un área donde moran zombis durante la noche. Akuma acepta este como su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento, viéndolos como los blancos perfectos para refrescar sus técnicas de asesinato, y se enfrenta a los zombis mientras continúa con su afán para convertirse en guerrero más poderoso del mundo. SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium Aparece en este videojuego como un personaje secreto, y rival del personaje Iori Yagami. Un supuesta clon de él aparece como uno de los guardias de Geese Howard y M. Bison junto con clones de Morrigan Aensland y Zangief. En su secuencia final, después de que Billy Kane es derrotado por Iori, antes de irse le dice a Akuma él se encargara de él una vez que mate a Kyo Kusanagi. Akuma responde que le estará esperando; confiado en que el Chi no Bōsō de Iori no es rival para su Satsui no Hado. Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Akuma aparece como un personaje jefe. Es mostrado muestra sobre una azotea en Osaka lucha contra Rugal Bernstein, si el jugador tiene una puntuación lo suficientemente alta, y derrotó a su(s) adversario(s) del Escenario Final con un Super Combo Finish. Si se trata del Akuma normal, aparecerá por sí solo, preguntándose quién emitió un gran grito de guerra semejante. Entonces deduce que era el personaje/equipo del jugador, y procede entonces lanzar un desafío directamente. Cuando es derrotado, declara que nunca se dará por vencido y, a continuación, dice que un retador real ha aparecido por fin, que no es otro que el mismo Rugal, y los dos procederán a luchar de inmediato. Si él es el que le habla a Rugal en la azotea, afirma que va a recordara el nombre de Rugal, y entonces aplica el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" sobre Rugal. Sin embargo, Rugal entonces agarra a Akuma por el pecho, comentando lo mucho que el Satsui no Hado le ha impresionado, y por la fuerza le otorga a Akuma el poder de Orochi antes de su muerte. Entonces él se transforma en Shin Akuma (también conocido como God Akuma en este videojuego, debido al kanji diferente que aparece en su espalda). Si es derrotado, es dejado aferrándose a la vida, hasta que entidades oscuras le reviven y se lo llevan, ordenándole para siga adelante y se vuelva todavía más fuerte. Sin embargo, si Rugal es el que le habla a Akuma, éste afirma que disfrutó del Satsui no Hado, y comenta que Akuma no es digno de tal poder. Decidiendo que requiere un nuevo poseedor, entonces directamente mata a Akuma y absorbe su Satsui no Hado para convertirse Ultimate Rugal. Sin embargo, Akuma toma posesión del cuerpo de Rugal, ya que su mente no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener su poder. Después desaparece tras la derrota de Rugal, declarando que no tiene nombre alguno, y ahora él es 'nada y todo'. Si el videojuego se completado usando a Akuma como personaje, el siguiente texto aparecerá: :"Though he has beat the Evil Powers, Akuma isn't satisfied. He is not satisfied by power, energy, or victories. Nobody can realise what Akuma longs for..." "A pesar de haber vencido a los Poderes del Mal, Akuma no está satisfecho. Él no se satisface con poder, energía o victorias. Nadie puede darse cuenta de lo que Akuma anhela...". SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Su secuencia final en la historia depende de su adversario final; si Akuma se enfrentó contra Athena, su secuencia final lo muestra ascendiendo al Paraíso. Como no había encontrado un digno adversario en el plano de existencia mortal, el mismo procede a desafiar a Dios, aunque se sorprende al encontrarlo en la forma de un anciano, bebiendo té en su sala de estar. Si el adversario rival de Akuma fue Red Arremer, su secuencia final lo muestra usando una variación del movimiento "Kongou Kokuretsuzan" para crear una fisura masiva en la tierra, y salta a las profundidades del inframundo, derrotando a todos sus habitantes y, finalmente, alcanzando y derrotando al propio Astaroth de la saga Ghosts n 'Goblins. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Akuma aparece como uno de los cuatro personajes que trabajan junto a Galactus como sus Heraldos, aunque su motivación es la misma que en la mayoría de sus apariciones. En su secuencia final, se le muestra habiendo derrotado a Galactus, así como muchos otros de la "otra dimensión" que se interpusieron en su camino. Viendo como el mismísimo "Devorador de Planetas" no podo derrotarlo, Akuma decide no esperar a que aparezcan adversarios fuertes, pero en su lugar decide buscarlos. En el videojuego Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, también aparece en la secuencia final de Dormammu, como uno de los antagonistas de Capcom que se opuestas a los avances del Señor Supremo dimensional en el universo Capcom. También aparece en la secuencia final de Ryu donde Ryu, quien recientemente ha sido nombrado como el sucesor de Iron Fist, lo derrota. Street Fighter × Tekken Aparece en uno de los trailers del videojuego, donde se enfrenta a Ogre, llamándolo un "cachorro patético", mientras el meteorito cae a la tierra. Los lugares a los que se encontraban de pie se elevan en el impacto. Al final, ambos embisten el uno contra el otro. Akuma aparece en el videojuego como personaje disponible, siendo uno de los jefes finales, mientras que su contraparte de la saga Tekken es Ogre. En su argumento, presiente el meteorito antes de que este finalmente viniera a estrellarse en la Antártida. Cuando finalmente los impacta, que reaparece en la Antártida, viendo a Pandora como una "nueva era de caos", debido a que los luchadores de todo el mundo se reúnen juntos para encontrarle. Su traje de Swap Costume es el atuendo infame de Heihachi Mishima en el videojuego Tekken 4. En su secuencia de introducción como personaje jefe, Pandora es vista por unos segundos, y después la cámara se aleja, mostrando a Akuma descendiendo hasta el suelo desde el cielo desde un lugar desconocido. A continuación, aterriza mientras golpea el suelo con su puño en el proceso, creando enormes pilares de nieve. Akuma luego camina hacia los personajes del jugador de manera amenazante, declarando que traerá una nueva era de caos con sus puños, y luego comienza la lucha. En su secuencia contra su rival, cuando Ogre aparece ante él, Akuma le llama "criatura miserable" y le dice que le demuestre su valía. Ogre lanza un grito de onda que Akuma encoge por completo antes de tomar su posición de combate. La lucha comienza entonces. En secuencia rival de Ogre, antes de que llegue hasta Pandora, Akuma le lanza un movimiento "Zanku Hadoken" que él mismo detiene pero es empujado hacia atrás en el proceso. La lucha comienza entonces. En su secuencia final, Akuma se aproxima hasta Pandora, pero cuando la abre, se manifiesta una versión Pandora de Oni delante de él. Reconociendo esta forma como una sombra furiosa de sí mismo, se mueve para atacar. También aparece en la secuencia fina de Steve Fox y Hwoarang, donde Pandora genera 100 copias de Akuma (1 Akuma y 99 Shin Akumas) en respuesta a un exceso de confianza de Hwoarang, todos estos atacándolos a la vez con el movimiento "Raging Demon". En su epílogo, Akuma confrontando al Oni Pandora ocasiona una tormenta que perdura durante varios días. Todas las organizaciones que buscaban obtener a Pandora se ven obligadas a regresar debido a la tormenta. Pero a medida que partían, una enorme grieta que se abre a lo largo del terreno se traga al objeto misterioso. Testigos afirman de haber visto una criatura similar a un humano en el medio de la tormenta, pero fue descartado como una efímera masa de energía. En el exterior, estos acontecimientos siguen siendo un misterio. Asura's Wrath Akuma, junto con Ryu, ambos aparecen en este título beat 'em up colaboración de Capcom y CyberConnect2. Akuma aparece únicamente como un personaje contenido de descarga (DLC) con su propio episodio concreto, titulado ' The Strongest vs. The Angriest'. Al igual que el episodio de Ryu, utiliza el motor del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, mientras que cambiará al sistema de batalla tradicional durante la segunda mitad. La historia comienza después del episodio de Ryu, donde Akuma aparece de repente. Para evitar distracciones, Akuma ejecuta inmediatamente el movimiento "Demon Armageddon" sobre Ryu, pero en lugar de atravesarlo, lo lanza con tanta potencia que fuerza a Ryu a través de un agujero de gusano de regreso a su línea de tiempo original. Cuando Akuma aprende del nombre de Asura, revela estar familiarizado con el trasfondo de la deidad debido a que es un ser de cólera y entonces lo desafía. Akuma conserva sus movimientos del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, e intercambia sus movimientos Ultra Combo entre cada combate. Su movimiento "Wrath of the Raging Demon" puede ser contrarrestado mediante un quick time event. Al final de la primera mitad, se transforma en Oni, forma con la cual comienza durante la segunda mitad. Al final de la batalla, Asura y Akuma (revertido de alguna manera desde su forma Oni) siguen luchando, con la lucha aparentemente durando 500 años. Después del salto temporal, ambos combatientes todavía se encuentran enfrentándose entre sí en un punto muerto y se han convertido en piedra con musgo creciente sobre ambos. Finalmente, ambas estatuas comienzan a moverse al fin para finalmente terminar la pelea, que es dejada en suspenso. Tekken 7: Fated Retribution En el "Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro" del videojuego Tekken 7 de 2015, el productor ejecutivo Katsuhiro Harada de la saga Tekken anunció que Akuma estaría incluido oficialmente en la actualización Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.Shoryuken.com: Bandai Namco Announces Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, Starring Street Fighter’s Akuma En tráiler debut del videojuego, es llamado por la esposa separada de Heihachi Mishima, Kazumi, para matar a Heihachi y también a su hijo Kazuya, después de que haya ido demasiado lejos en su ambición por el poder absoluto. Akuma implica que existe una deuda pendiente entre él y Kazumi. Akuma entonces jugará una parte importante de la historia de éste videojuego. Akuma conserva los elementos centrales de su estilo de lucha en el videojuego Tekken 7: Fated Retribution ("Gohadoken", "Shakunetsu Hadoken", "Zanku Hadoken", "Gou Shoryuken", "Tatsumaki Zankukyaku", y "Ashura Senku"). El movimiento "Shin Shun Goku Satsu" también aparece como su movimiento Raging Art. Durante su secuencia antes de la pelea, golpea su palma en el suelo de manera similar al movimiento "Kongou Kokuretsu Zan". A diferencia de otros personajes de la saga Tekken, algunos de los movimientos de Akuma como sus movimientos especiales se rigen por una barra EX/Super similar a las de su saga nativa (aunque se separa en dos segmentos a diferencia de cuatro) y su movimiento "Messatsu Gou Hadou" es su movimiento Super Combo. Otras apariciones Street Fighter (UDON) Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Street Fighter Origins: Akuma Creado por la editorial UDON, este cómic es otra interpretación de su historia de trasfondo. En esta iteración, Akuma no utilizó el movimiento "Raging Demon" contra Goutetsu como lo hizo en los videojuegos canónicos, sino que en su lugar utilizó su movimiento Ultra Combo introducido en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, "Demon Armageddon". Su motivación para matar a Goutetsu es diferente de lo establece su historia real en el canon oficial, siendo la razón que él se entero por medio de un matón que sobrevivió al terrible asalto de Akuma en una cabaña remota, que Goutetsu había sido quien les reveló la ubicación de su padre a éste y unos matones que destruyeron su hogar hace años, causando que Akuma respondiera con una tremenda furia extrema. Jugabilidad Ataques especiales Aquí la lista de habilidades del poderoso Akuma: * Hadoken: el Hadouken usado por Akuma es una emanación de energía pura, viajante contra el adversario: diferentemente que el Hadouken de Ryu y Ken, es lila. * Zankuu-Hadouken: es igual que el Hadouken, solamente es hecho en el aire y tiene un trayecto diagonal hacia abajo. * Shoryuken: es un puno volante muy deprisa y potente también; en dependencia de que pulsador el jugador ha prensado, el ataque dañara una vez, dos veces o tres veces * Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku: también conocido como la "patada huracán", consiste en un ataque giratorio muy rápido que, siempre en dependencia del pulsado prensado pueden chocar una vez, dos veces o tres veces. Es mas potente que aquello de Ken Masters, es igual de rápido mas es ligeramente menos potente que el de Ryu * Ashura Senkuu: es una tele-transportación muy rápida, capaz de cambiar Gouki de mortal en immortal por el tiempo necesario del transporte * Rueda en el aire: Usable desde Street Fighter III, es una rueda usable como fingimimiento, muy útil para embaucar el enemigo. Es posible anular la rueda en una patada caliente, en un puño o una toma Ataques letales * Messatsu GouHadou: esta técnica es misma al Hadouken, pero daña al oponente ocho veces. * Tenma GoZankuu: es igual que el Messatsu GouHadou, pero este es oblicuo. * Messatsu GouShoryu: numerosos puños ascendentes que golpean el enemigo, hasta que este cae al suelo. * Messatsu GouRasen: pragmáticamente es un Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, pero este es ascendente y golpea 12 veces. * Shun Goku Satsu: El ataque secreto más poderoso que tiene Akuma, se desliza rápidamente hacia al oponente y lo sujeta, y en seguida detrás de la pantalla negra, Akuma golpea a gran velocidad todos los puntos débiles del oponente hasta matarlo (en los videojuegos, causa gran daño con 15 golpes en Super Combo y 27 golpes en Ultra Combo, Shin Akuma da 33 golpes). * Kongou Kokuretsu Zan: Solamente en SFIII, Akuma puede usar su puño para golpear el suelo junto con un rayo y desencadenar una gran onda expansiva que daña gravemente al oponente. * Misogi: Solamente en Capcom vs Snk 2, Snk vs Capcom Chaos y Street Fighter X Tekken; salta rápidamente y en una fracción de seg, este cae sobre el oponente con su brazo simulando una espada o en la variante de Street Fighter x Tekken Akuma cae sobre su oponente azotando su cabeza en el suelo y haciendo salir una gran cantidad de fuego, para terminar con una ecsena de Akuma levantado de espaldas con su Kanji 天 muy flamante en su espalda. * Tenshou Kaireki Jin: solamente en Super Street Fighter IV; Akuma dice “Acepta la muerte” y da una fuerte patada a su oponente mandándolo por los aires mientras Akuma carga una fuerte patada que impacta a su adversario en el aire sacando el kanji 天 de la espalda de la espalda del oponente, Akuma pronuncia las palabras "El otro reino espera." y termina el combo atravesando a su adversario con la patada y rompiendo el Kanji. Frases Música de escenario Curiosidades * El diseño de personajes de Akuma puede estar basado en el personaje Nosferatu Zodd de la serie manga y anime seinen Berserk. Ambos personajes comparten apariencias físicas muy similares y siempre están dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte contra un adversario verdaderamente digno. * La música principal de batalla para Akuma parece asemejarse al álbum "Dance of Shiva" (1985) de Biddu Orquestra.YouTube: Biddu Orchestra - Dance of Shiva * En la versión original japonesa del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Akuma tenía cuatro frases de victoria diferentes, la mayor cantidad entre todos los demás personajes disponibles. Además, cuando está a punto de ser combatido, su música ya se está reproduciendo, y él se presenta a si mismo ante el personaje del jugador; pero en las versiones en occidentales, se reproduce una parte del tema musical de M. Bison, y después el tema musical de Akuma comienza a reproducirse cuando él aparece y entonces es cuando comienza la lucha a partir de ahí, como para crear una sorpresa para los jugadores. El motivo del porque las frases de victoria y secuencia de introducción de Akuma fueron retiradas de las versiones internacionales, es algo que todavía permanece inexplicado. * Los requisitos para luchar contra Akuma en los videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo y Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, además también para Shin Akuma en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, son los mismos: el jugador debe ganar cada ronda y obtener una puntuación "PERFECT" tres veces. * Akuma y Fei Long son los únicos personajes disponible de la saga Street Fighter II que no aparecieron en la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla. Sin embargo, Akuma si fue incluido en los videojuegos basados en dicha película en su versión arcade y para plataformas. * Akuma tiene muchas breves apariciones cameo en la serie anime Street Fighter II V. * Como broma de April's Fool Day, se corrió el rumor de que Akuma aparecía en el videojuego Resident Evil 2 como personaje disponible secreto. Los supuestos requisitos variaban, siendo una de estas versiones que se debía que completar el videojuego no menos de seis veces, usando únicamente las armas básicas de pistola (Colt S.A.A. para Claire Redfield o VP70 para Leon S. Kennedy) y el cuchillo de combate, y además en todas esas veces se debía obtener una clasificación de "A-Rank". Al igual que ocurriera con el rumor del truco para poder atrapar a Mew, sin aplicar glitches en los primeros videojuegos de Pokémon para la plataforma Game Boy original, existen varios vídeos falsos en internet que muestran "supuestos" gameplays de Akuma en el videojuego Resident Evil 2, que son en realidad totalmente falsos. * En la película Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation, Akuma en un momento se ve visualmente como gigantesco en estatura, a pesar de que oficialmente es sólo un poco más alto que Ryu. * Akuma, junto con Ryu, Sodom y M. Bison, tiene dos temas musicales diferentes en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Uno es para su versión estándar y otro para su versión como Shin Akuma. * Akuma detesta a los que toman atajos para alcanzar gran poder, como se vio señalado durante su batalla contra M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. * El décimo color variante para el traje alternativo de Akuma, se asemeja a Shin Akuma del videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. * En la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, se insinúa que Akuma podría ser el padre biológico de Ryu. * En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, es el único personaje que posee un movimiento Ultra Combo que no requiere todos los tres botones de patadas o puñetazos. * Akuma es uno de los campeones del programa Death Battle creado por ScrewAttack!, ganando durante el segundo episodio contra Shang Tsung de los videojuegos de la saga Mortal Kombat. * El personaje Augus del videojuego Asura's Wrath comparte con Akuma su código de combate particular, ya que ambos luchan por causa de luchar en si, y nunca se contienen durante una buena pelea. * Puede haberse implícito a través de varias partes de su diálogo en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, que Akuma detesta a los imitadores. * En la mini-serie cómic Street Fighter Origins: Akuma, el padre de Akuma es llamado , debido a su pronunciación y significado similar con el nombre original japonés de Akuma (Gouki). Cultura popular * Hsien-Ko de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Darkstalkers puede arrojar una estatuilla de Akuma al usar su movimiento "Anki Hou". * Akuma se puede crear en el modo 'Krea un Luchador' del videojuego Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Su estilo de cabello figura en la lista de accesorios disponibles como "Demonio" en éste videojuego. * Akuma también hizo una aparición en el episodio "Imaginationland, Episodio II" de la serie South Park en el lado del maligno de Imaginationland. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Akuma_animated_movie.png|''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' SFTM_Ernie_Reyes_as_Akuma.jpg|Foto de una secion de captura de movimientos de Akuma para Street Fighter: The Movie Gouki_SFA_generations.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_young_Gouki_(Gaku_Space).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Sprites Referencias en:Akuma Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jefes Categoría:Personajes secretos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Antagonistas